The mammalian body is replete with joint spaces, that is, areas which comprise an articulating mechanism for the movement of limbs and other members. These joint spaces are also known as synovial capsules. Joint spaces include synovial tissue, which supplies a lubricating synovia (fluid) for the articulating members.
Trauma to the joint space, whether as a result of injury or surgery, often produces adhesions within the joint space which is accompanied by further destruction of the synovial tissue (disk perforation and other secondary trauma) which interferes with healing and proper functioning of the joint.
While work has been performed in an attempt to limit the formation of adhesions in unrelated parts of the mammalian body (e.g., the formation of adhesions in peritoneal surgery) the joint space differs significantly from other areas of the body and efforts to prevent adhesions within the joint spaces, particularly following arthroscopic surgery, have been unsuccessful. Thus, it has been a desideratum to provide a method to prevent adhesions in the synovial capsule.
According to the invention, a method is provided for the prevention of adhesion formation in a synovial joint space, which comprises the administration of a lipid particle intercalated nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agent to the synovial joint space in an amount which is effective for the treatment.